<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>halcyon by fortyfive_rpm (2davidbeckham3)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708191">halcyon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/fortyfive_rpm'>fortyfive_rpm (2davidbeckham3)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rolling Stones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s, M/M, Pining, implied mutual pining, slight introspection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2davidbeckham3/pseuds/fortyfive_rpm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Keith take a break from writing songs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mick Jagger/Keith Richards (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>halcyon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set pre-Steel Wheels, but can be set in any era, basically, save a few references.</p><p>A quick fic to get back into the groove of things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Caribbean sea breeze that ruffles Mick's thin, linen shirt does nothing to relieve his discomfort. There’s no escape from the humidity that blankets him. The sliver of relief he had received from the terrazzo tiles against his back faded a handful of discarded songs ago, the stone’s innate coolness now squelched under a sheen of sweat. </p><p> </p><p>"I think we should take a break, for today."</p><p> </p><p>There’s no immediate acknowledgment from Keith, still hunched over the acoustic he brought, scribbling lyrics in his typical angled strokes. There’s a flourish before Keith sets his pen down, only to pick up the nearly empty pack of cigarettes he’d set off to the side at the beginning of their session. When he pulls a cigarette out and slips it between his lips, his practiced movements bely none of the frustration evident in the glare he’s giving the newly completed lyric sheet. "We aren't getting anywhere." Keith mumbles around his cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>Mick hums in agreement, though the sound is drowned out by the clicks of the lighter. He scans the sheets of paper surrounding Keith, half-finished songs the product of their seemingly unproductive writing session. </p><p> </p><p>"You could take me clubbing," Mick half-teases, looking up to meet Keith’s gaze. </p><p> </p><p>Keith telegraphs his exasperation by arching a brow in response.</p><p> </p><p>Mick’s lips twitch as he tries to hold back a smile. “Or not.” His shoulder blades grate against the tile behind him as he shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>This time, Keith dismisses Mick’s answer by blowing out a plume of smoke. Mick trails the slow rise of the gray cloud as it rises, fading into the crystalline blue sky like a rain cloud on a sunny day. </p><p> </p><p>Without the looming pressure of finishing a presentable song, Mick lets the rhythmic sounds of crashing waves wash over him in a calm lull. It’s all so different from the pebbled shores and lapping waves of Brighton. Still, he feels comfortable, this close to the equator. Settled. It’s not a sensation he's familiar with as the lead singer of a touring band.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking about?" Keith's quiet inquiry cuts through Mick’s thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Mick's eyes flutter open. It’s not surprising that Keith would know that he’s not drifting asleep, though his furrowed brow must’ve been a give away. The weight of Keith’s steady gaze sharpens the foreign emotion taking root in his chest into something he can almost name. "Home." Though, as soon as Mick responds, he knows that's not quite it. </p><p> </p><p>Keith chuckles before taking a long drag of his cigarette until it hits the filter. “Unbelievable." </p><p> </p><p>He stubs out his cigarette before he shrugs off his Hummingbird, which he sets aside after giving the body of the guitar a gentle caress. </p><p> </p><p>The brief, reverent display steals all the air from Mick’s lungs, leaving him breathless as he watches Keith shuffle past their piles of discarded songs to lay down beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Keith props himself on his elbow, resting his head in his hand.“You’re really thinkin’ ‘bout London at a time like this?” He asks, looking down at Mick. </p><p> </p><p>Mick barely hears the question he’s asked, too distracted by the way Keith skims his fingertips down Mick’s arm, a fleeting touch echoing his gesture from a few moments prior. </p><p> </p><p>The warmth in Keith’s tone is stifling. Mick gulps. "Not quite." The heat’s getting to his head. </p><p> </p><p>Keith ducks his head as he laughs, the movement inadvertently bringing him closer to Mick. His breath brushes against his neck, raising gooseflesh in its wake. "Thought so." The movement’s caused Keith’s collar to slip down his neck, revealing the lighter skin of his collarbone, the product of one too many English summers. "You’re thinking too much, though."</p><p> </p><p>Mick’s distracted by the newly exposed skin, thoughts already muddled by the tropical climate. “We can work on your tan lines. You like skinny dipping right?” He’s seen the pictures.</p><p> </p><p>“Since when do you tan?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Couldn't help but to end on a comedic note!</p><p>- I was going to title this Make No Mistake because of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzaGj96p8Q0">this song</a>, but it didn't fit after I finished. Am still sharing because So Good.<br/>- No I will not be quiet about <a href="https://www.rollingstone.com/music/music-news/the-rolling-stones-mick-jagger-and-keith-richards-uneasy-truce-191973/">their month in Barbados</a><br/>- Guitar seen <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0W0dkdYEK0">here.</a></p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">(pix mentioned are keef's n00dz.)</span></p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>